


ring ring

by babyhyukie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhyukie/pseuds/babyhyukie
Summary: [mark calls jungwoo – 18.17]“jungwoo, i think donghyuck likes me??”“oh boy. wait a minute, i’ll get jungwoo.”“oh, sorry, mr. kim!!”-a week of phone calls of (dumb) high school boys





	ring ring

**Author's Note:**

> i keep seeing chat-themed fics and i kinda wanted to try writing smt like that but also different in a sense? it's highly inspired by a novel titled phone calls by r.l. stine (which i read a long time ago, almost 10 years, i believe? i want to re-read it but couldn't find it anywhere ;-;)
> 
> the story takes place in 1990s where you mostly communicate through home telephone ☏

☾∘∙⊱⋅:⋅   **Mᴏɴᴅᴀʏ** ⋅:⋅⊰∙∘☽

 

 **[donghyuck calls jeno** **\- 17.48]**

“jeno! jeno! jeno!! there's this new transfer student at school and he's totally cuuute!”

“..okay. calm down. is this donghyuck?”

“oh. hi, mrs. lee. is jeno there?”

“yes, i'll get him.”

“donghyuck? my mom said you're practically yelling at her about some boy you just met.”

“please tell her that i'm sorry but she's not wrong.”

“i'm listening.”

“so there's this new transfer student at my class, his name is mark and he's really cute! like, _really_ cute.”

“and?”

“do you think i should give him a call and ask him out?”

“whoa, hang on. you what?”

“i think i like him and i want to ask him out.”

“well _i_ think you're crazy and you would scare him if you do that.”

“huh, really?”

“and i know you are not _that_ brave.”

“oh shut up.”

“isn’t that why you’ve been single throughout your life?”

“no! it’s because i don’t find anyone interesting enough.”

“so you suddenly met this new guy and think he’s interesting enough? you barely even know him.”

“my intuition told me so.”

“ _yeah, sure_. so, did you guys meet? i mean like does he know you?”

“like my name? yeah i guess, only if he cared enough to remember it though. i talked to him with renjun for a while and i kind of panicked seeing him up close—he's so! beautiful!!—and so i pretended like i needed to use the bathroom.”

“coward.”

“i know, i kind of regretted it.”

“anyway. is jaemin okay? i called him around 7 last night and he's slept already.”

“he's fine. he got fever last night so he slept early but he seems alright today.”

“oh, glad to hear that. nice talking to you. bye.”

“i haven't fini—”

 

 **[jeno calls jaemin** **\- 17.51]**

“hello?”

“hi, jeno?”

“jaemin! how are you feeling? i heard from donghyuck that you're sick yesterday and i'm worried.”

“aww baby, i'm good. a bit under the weather but i'm most certainly feeling better hearing your voice now.”

“thank god.”

“are you really calling just to ask how i'm doing?”

“that, and—”

“donghyuck said something about the new transfer student, didn't he?”

“you're quick.”

“of course, i'm his deskmate. i could see he was staring and smiling like a total fool at that boy like there's no tomorrow.”

“poor boy. did he notice?”

“i don't know, he looked lost most of the time though.”

“is he cute?”

“not as cute as you.”

“so, he _is_ cute.”

“not as cute as you.”

“you're broken.”

“i m—”

“do you think i can see him tomorrow?”

“huh? why are you that interested?”

“donghyuck said he's really cute and apparently you think the same. i was just curious, that's all.”

“you know donghyuck literally says cute to almost everyone, right?”

“i know, but this time he also asked me whether he should ask the boy out.”

“he said that? he hates dates because he thinks it’s a total waste of time.”

“mmhm. so?”

“so?”

“i asked you if i can see him tomorrow!! focus, na jaemin, focus.”

“right, haha, sorry.”

“also it's been a while since last time i hung out at your school. can't i see my boyfriend?”

“of course you can, baby! i'll meet you at the gate after school tomorrow then?”

“okay! see you tomorrow, my love.”

“see you!!”

 

 **[donghyuck calls jeno** **\- 17.55]**

“do you know how many times i tried to call you?! how dare you hung up on me!”

“priority.”

“asshole.”

_beep_

 

 **[donghyuck calls jeno again** **\- 17.55]**

“jeno, i'm sorry, but please listen to me.”

“only if you stop being rude.”

“okay but you hung up on me?? twice?”

“i can make it thrice.”

“don't, please, listen. you're my best friend since we're kid and i kinda really need your advice. i have never felt like this before, it's a new feeling to me and i really don't know what to do.”

“first of all, it's not even a day since you met him and you're already acting like this.”

“tch, apparently someone has never heard about love at the first sight.”

“what i'm trying to say is, relax, donghyuck. you don't even know anything about him. just try to be friends with him like a normal person, for god's sake.”

“that's the thing. do you think he's okay with me being his friend?”

“what do you mean?? donghyuck, i think you're overthinking. you're nothing but a great friend to me, and i'm pretty sure you'll be a great friend for him too.”

“really? that's sweet, you've never said that to me before.”

“bros don't really say such things.”

“yeah? thanks. i guess i just don't want to mess this up.”

“you won't. believe me.”

“you're a great friend too, jeno.”

“ew.”

“wow, i regretted saying that.”

“anything else?”

“i guess that's all.”

“okay then, good luck.”

“yeah, thanks.”

 

 **[renjun calls mark** **\- 19.08]**

“hello. may i talk to mark?”

“this is mark. who is this?”

“hi, mark. it's me, renjun, your class president.”

“oh, yeah, i think i remember.”

“how's your first day at school?”

“it's fine. what's up?”

“i forgot to tell you that every student needs to participate in at least one extracurricular activity.”

“oh, i see.”

“do you have something in mind?”

“hmm i guess i like sports? but i'm not that good at it.”

“actually, you're not required to be good at it. you can just do it for fun.”

“oh okay. what's yours?”

“i'm in the art club.”

“that sounds cool.”

“yeah? do you want to join me?”

“well...”

“you don't have to decide now. i'm only giving you a heads-up. you have the whole week to think about it.”

“nice.”

“just tell me when you've made your choice, okay?”

“sure, of course. thanks renjin.”

“it's renjun.”

“right?! hahaha! yes, renjun. i knew it, i thought something was off.”

“it's okay.”

“i'm sorry. and once again, thanks!”

“you're welcome. see you around, martin!”

“ha-ha, you're funny. bye, renjun.”

“bye, mark.”

 

 

* * *

☾∘∙⊱⋅:⋅   **Tᴜᴇsᴅᴀʏ** ⋅:⋅⊰∙∘☽

 

 **[donghyuck calls jeno** **\- 19.12]**

“what were you doing at my school today?”

“donghyuck, hold on. i'll get jeno.”

“oh, thanks, mrs. lee.”

“is it that hard to say hello first?”

“hello, jeno.”

“i'm rolling my eyes right now.”

“what were you doing at my school?”

“hanging out with jaemin, of course?”

“really? you know you two were being a creep by following mark all day?”

“were we? i think _you_ are the creep. how did you even know that we were following mark?!”

“it's tuesday, i was there playing soccer! you know the soccer field is like in the middle of the school, right?”

“right. and i know for a fact that when someone is playing soccer they actually need to focus on the game and not someone else outside the field??”

“i was still on the bench when i saw you two doing your creepy things.”

“donghyuck, listen to me. we were not following mark _all day_. i just wanted to see him so i asked jaemin, but it's hard to see his face when we're behind him so we followed him a bit until i could see his face. that's all. i believe it's barely 3 minutes.”

“yeah? and what do you think?”

“yeah i can see why you—”

“i told you!”

“you don't have to yell.”

“sorry, i was just excited. so did you see his bright shining eyes? his cute beautiful smile? his adorable lil dimple? his soft cheeks? his everything?”

“donghyuck, i was with jaemin. do you think i'd care much about another man?”

“word.”

“so, any progress with him?”

“we actually talked a bit today in class, but that's it.”

“pathetic.”

“that doesn't make me feel any better and you know it.”

“what did you guys talk about?”

“academic stuff, pretty boring. his existence made up for it though. oh, and he actually remembered my name!!”

“that's a good start.”

“yeah? i was still pretty nervous talking with him though.”

“yeah?”

“yeah.”

“you know, i don't know if you noticed, but actually there's something— _yes, mom!_ wait, sorry, donghyuck. i think mom needs me in the kitchen right now. i'll talk to you later!”

“sure.”

 

 **[mark calls renjun** **\- 19.35]**

“hello?”

“hello, renjun's speaking.”

“hi, renjun.”

“mark?”

“yeah, it's me.”

“what's up?”

“you said i don't need to be good at the extracurricular activities, right?”

“yeah?”

“do you think i can join the soccer team?”

“sure, why not?”

“okay then.”

“so you've made your decision? that's fast.”

“yeah. i saw them playing this afternoon.. and.. it looked fun?”

“yeah? you've never seen people playing soccer before?”

“ha-ha, you're funny, renjun.”

“yeah i've heard that before. alright then. i'll introduce you to the soccer team on thursday.”

“thanks a lot.”

“it's nothing. see you tomorrow, mark.”

“see you.”

 

 **[renjun calls donghyuck** **\- 19.40]**

“hello? may i talk to donghyuck?”

“huh? this is not jeno?”

“jeno who?”

“who are you?”

“you don't recognize my voice? wow, that makes me sad.”

“renjun, i'm joking, i know it's you. what's up?”

“just want to give you a heads-up, someone is joining your soccer team this thursday.”

“huh? why just now? it's in the middle of sem—oh.”

“yeah.”

“wait. no!”

“what? you don't take anymore people to your soccer team?”

“yes. no. i mean no! i mean, yes, we still accept anyone interested.”

“donghyuck?”

“yes?”

“why are you being weird?”

“i'm not! i mean i _am_ weird and everyone knows it. i was just excited that someone is joining our team.”

“yeah?”

“is it the new guy, mark lee?”

“yeah.”

“aaieeeeeeee!”

“donghyuck, are you screeching? i'm starting to get worried.”

“wait, you heard that? i covered the phone with my hand though.”

“it's still pretty clear.”

“anyway. thanks a lot for the heads-up, renjun!”

“yeah? it's not like you, thanking me.”

“pssh. see you tomorrow at school!”

“yeah, bye.”

 

 **[donghyuck calls jeno** **\- 19.43]**

“hello, mrs. lee, can i talk to jeno?”

“you're talking to me right now.”

“oh my god. jeno.”

“i'm not your god but i'll take that. what?”

“guess what?”

“what?”

“urgh can you sound a little bit more excited for me?”

“can't.”

“why are we friends again?”

“i don't know, you tell me.”

“urgh. anyway. it's about mark.”

“yeah? what about him?”

“he's joining the soccer team at my school. _my_ soccer team!”

“oh. yeah?”

“ _yeah_??? that's all??”

“what? should i say congratulations?”

“wow i hate you.”

“yeah?”

“you're so annoying i'm hanging up.”

_beep_

 

 **[jeno calls donghyuck** **\- 19.43]**

“fuck off.”

“wow, chill. i'm sorry, i was just joking!”

“like i'd believe that.”

“i'm happy for you, donghyuck.”

“don't even try.”

“i really mean it!”

“really?”

“yeah.”

“okay. i'm just so excited, you know? i can't wait to sweat together with him.”

“yikes.”

“can you imagine? i think he would look so hot from all the drips.. wet t-shirt.. and he’s panting ha—”

“lee donghyuck stop.”

“yeah i think my mom's saying the same thing with the look in her eyes.”

“great.”

“anyway, what were you trying to say earlier?”

“what thing?”

“i don't know, i think you wanted to tell me something last time but then your mom called you.”

“oh, that. nothing. just forget it.”

“yeah? okay then. good night.”

“so i called you just to hear that you can’t wait to sweat together with him?”

“yeah, basically.”

“good night, donghyuck.”

 

 **[renjun calls jaemin** **\- 19.43]**

“hello?”

“hello. renjun?”

“hi, jaemin. is donghyuck okay?”

“what do you mean?”

“he was screeching earlier.”

“thanks for the detailed explanation??”

“i mean i was just talking about mark joining the soccer team and—”

“oh, that explains.”

“yeah? why?”

“why do you think?”

“...oh. i'm very slow, aren't i?”

“you said that yourself.”

“donghyuck and mark.. i think they would look cute together.”

“you really think so?”

“i mean i don't know if mark is into guys, but he can try i guess. is it a secret?”

“i don't know, you really haven't caught donghyuck staring at mark? that's literally the only thing he's been doing at school.”

“now that you brought that up i think i've seen him staring but i didn't really think much about it.”

“yeah. you have more questions?”

“do you think he has a chance?”

“i really don't know. i thought you're close with mark?”

“i wouldn't say we're close, it's been only 2 days. the only personal thing he shared with me was apparently he has a watermelon journal.”

“what the fuck.”

“can't disagree with that.”

“you mean, like, an actual journal? scrapbook? of watermelon??”

“yeah, he showed me some photos.”

“that boy is weird.”

“i have to say i’m impressed though, it looked really neat.”

“okay, but anyway, back to the main topic. did mark tell you the reason why he chose soccer? out of all other extracurricular activities?”

“he saw them playing today and said soccer looked fun.”

“pft. _sure_. what a funny guy.”

“care to share which part is funny? to me that just sounds ridiculous.”

“that's exactly it. renjun, you really are slow.”

“i think i'm average.”

“whatever. nice talk. see you tomorrow, renjun.”

“see you, jaemin.”

 

 **[jeno calls jaemin** **\- 19.49]**

“hello?”

“yes, baby?”

“were you on the phone? couldn't reach you for like 5 minutes.”

“yeah i was just talking with renjun.”

“yeah? i just want to ask if we're going to tell donghyuck about what happened today?”

“did you know that mark is joining the team?”

“yeah, i heard. doesn't that mean our eyes are telling the truth?”

“more like mark's eyes, you mean?”

“haha yeah. can't believe he actually couldn't take his eyes off donghyuck too.”

“for a solid 10 minutes, with that dumb smile on his face.”

“and the best part is donghyuck didn't even notice.”

“yeah.”

“so. we're not going to tell him?”

“think it'd be more fun for them to figure out themselves? since it’s pretty early to tell too if mark likes him or he just always has that dumb smile.”

“yeah? okay then.”

“you do care a lot about donghyuck, don't you?”

“well he's my friend for 10 years, jaemin. so, yeah, i guess i do.”

“you're really sweet.”

“thanks, not as sweet as you though.”

“i don't think so.”

“okay, we will never come to an agreement on this and i have homework to do, so, talk to you later?”

“haha sure, of course, baby.”

“love you.”

“love you too.”

 

 

* * *

☾∘∙⊱⋅:⋅   **Wᴇᴅɴᴇsᴅᴀʏ** ⋅:⋅⊰∙∘☽

 

 **[jeno calls donghyuck** **\- 18.04]**

“hello?”

“hello, mrs. lee. can i talk to donghyuck?”

“of course. did something happen at school? he's home smiling widely.”

“really? then i better ask him about it. it's jeno, mrs. lee, not jaemin.”

“ah, sorry. you two sometimes sound similar, especially over the phone.”

“don't worry about it.”

“i'll get him.”

“thanks.”

 

“what?”

“stop smiling, dumbass.”

“huh? how do you know??”

“i can sense it.”

“so this is what 10 years of friendship can do? cool.”

“something good happened?”

“ _something good_ is an understatement. so, you know, i was just doing my things—”

“you mean staring at mark?”

“again, 10 years of friendship!”

“go on.”

“yeah i was staring at mark and suddenly he looked at my direction. for like 0.5 seconds i wasn't quite sure if he looked at me but he kinda looked surprised to catch me staring at him, you know? it's pretty awkward, i don't blame him though. but then!! but then he smiled. he freaking smiled at me, jeno. can you believe that?!”

“pssh lower your voice. and yes, of course, i believe you.”

“that's like the most beautiful smile i've ever seen in my whole life!”

“yeah? so what did you do?”

“i smiled back, obviously, it's an automatic response. though i think it might be too wide i must’ve looked like a fool.”

“jaemin said you did smile like a fool.”

“wow i wonder how many mean things you two said about me.”

“a lot, can't count.”

“what an honor.”

“anyway, that's it? he just smiled at you and you're that elated?”

“he can punch me in the face and i'll be elated still. but, no, there's more!”

“i'm listening.”

“so i don't know how i did that, but after like a lifetime—who am i kidding, it’s probably only 3 seconds—we smiled to each other, i mustered up my courage and approached him to talk. just the two of us! no renjun, no jaemin, no jungwoo, no one else, that's actually the first time. and it felt.. perfect. i wish time could stop at that time.”

“ew.”

“jeno, i’m being serious.”

“yeah? well i can understand that. sometimes, i, too, wish time could just freeze when i'm with jaemin.”

“though, i'm pretty sure mark doesn't feel the same way i do.”

“you don't know that..”

“you don't either..”

“what if i do?”

“no way, you don’t even go to my school.”

“that is true. okay never mind then. anyway, it's a good thing!! now stop pouting and wear that smile again!”

“do you have like binoculars and are watching me through the window or something?”

“no, it's the 10 years of friendship.”

“haha! i knew it. by the way, why are you calling me again?”

“yeah i don't even remember why i called you in the first place. thanks to you and your stupid smile.”

“you're welcome.”

“i'll call again if i remember. bye.”

“bye.”

 

 **[mark calls renjun** **\- 18.57]**

“hi to my only friend, renjun!”

“my dear, are you getting bullied at school? why is renjun your only friend?”

“uh oh, sorry, sir. i thought renjun would pick up the phone. and thanks for your concern, but no, i'm not being bullied at school. may.. may i talk to renjun?”

“sure, i'll get him. please don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it, okay?”

“of course. if it helps you to worry less, renjun is not my only friend. i only said that because i need something from him.”

“haha yeah? okay, hold on.”

 

“what was that?”

“what was what?”

“my dad asked me if you're really not being bullied at school.”

“ha-ha, forget it. do you perhaps have donghyuck's number?”

“of course i do. you need it?”

“yeah, apparently.”

“wait a minute.”

“sure.”

“it's 789-456-123.”

“noted. thanks, renjun.”

“you're welcome. can i ask what for?”

“it's.. nothing. just wanted to ask a couple of questions.”

“like what? maybe i can help.”

“no, no, you've helped me enough.”

“have i?”

“yeah, anyway, see you tomorrow!”

_beep_

 

 **[mark calls donghyuck** **\- 19.20]**

“ _oh shit, it's connected_.”

“hello? did you just say shit?”

“no! no, i'm sorry, i was just talking to myself. hello.”

“yeah?”

“uhh is someone named donghyuck there?”

“yes, but he's out doing groceries right now. who's this?”

“i—uhhh forget it, i'll call back later. thanks. have a nice day.”

 

 **[donghyuck calls renjun** **\- 19.56]**

“hello, renjun?”

“what's up, donghyuck?”

“um do you think you have mark's number?”

“i think i do, donghyuck. you need it?”

“i guess?”

“you guess?”

“i do, i do need it, renjun. please stop being annoying.”

“i was just asking.”

“give me the number.”

“you know what, actually mark asked for your number earlier.”

“he what?”

“so i gave him. he hasn't called you?”

“why would mark want my number?”

“i don't know, you ask him.”

“okay. but i need his number to ask him, renjun.”

“oh, right. but what if i say i won't give his number for free?”

“i say you're an asshole.”

“ehhh, try again.”

“you're kidding.”

“try me.”

“you're so annoying. lunch. i'll buy you lunch tomorrow.”

“not impressed but okay. it's 234-567-891.”

“cool. thanks, i guess.”

“yeah.”

 

 **[donghyuck calls mark** **\- 20.00]**

“hello?”

“hello? m-may i talk to mark?”

“no one named mark is living here.”

“oh, really? sorry! i think i got a wrong number.”

“wait, donghyuck, is that you?”

“huh? who's this?”

“i know you've been staring at mark since day one, but don't you think it's too much that you don't even recognize my voice? i sit next to him and we've been in the same class for almost a year now.”

“oh, jungwoo?”

“sorry to disappoint you that i'm not your mark.”

“nah it's renjun's fault. _dang he really had the nerve to give me a wrong number after i promised him lunch?! asshole_.”

“what did you say?”

“no, no, i was just mumbling to myself. but, jungwoo, am i really that obvious?”

“at what? staring at mark? hell yes you are. i think the entire class knew by now.”

“shit. do you think he noticed that too?”

“it's pretty intense, i'm sure at some point he felt that.”

“oh shit.”

“i heard he's joining the soccer team?”

“yeah, he told you that?”

“yeah.”

“what else did he tell you?”

“you mean you want to know if he ever talked about you?”

“what? no. i don't even dare to dream of that, you know.”

“donghyuck, i think you're underestimating yourself.”

“how so?”

“why do you think mark is joining the soccer team?”

“because he likes to play soccer?? isn't that like the only reason?”

“you really think so? i think you should ask him about that.”

“i think it's an obvious answer and i don't need to ask him about that.”

“yeah? whatever. ask him or don't, doesn't matter to me. anyway, do you want mark's real number?”

“yes, clearly. you have it?”

“678-912-345.”

“thanks a lot, jungwoo.”

“sure thing.”

 

 **[donghyuck calls mark** **\- 20.08]**

“hello?”

“hello?”

“is-is it mark?”

“yeah? who's this?”

“uhh donghyuck”

“...”

“mark? you still there?”

“uh huh, yes, yes i'm here.”

“good.”

“good.”

“...”

“...wh-why are you calling me, donghyuck?”

“didn't you call me first though?”

“huh?? how did you know that?”

“oh, _so at least renjun was not lying this time_.”

“what did you just say?”

“did i say that out loud? i didn't mean it, i was just talking to myself.”

“not loud enough for me to hear it clearly.”

“it's nothing, really. so.. what's up? why did you call me earlier, mark?”

“uhh nothing.”

“what do you mean nothing??”

“i.. uhh. no, it's really nothing. you know.. renjun said he's going to introduce me to the soccer team tomorrow, i was just wondering if i need to bring my trainings and start playing tomorrow?”

“oh yeah, you can start playing tomorrow if you want!”

“do you want me to start playing tomorrow?”

“you really asking me that? by all means, yes, of course.”

“okay then. see you tomorrow, donghyuck!”

“w-wait!”

“yeah?”

“you're going with me tomorrow. renjun is.. he is going to.. he's gonna be busy doing.. stuff. taking care of stuff.”

“oh really? alright.”

“you're alright with that?”

“of course! _this is nice_.”

“really? what is nice?”

“oh no, i said that out loud?”

“i think you did. enough for me to hear that clearly.”

“oh. nothing, it’s nothing. i mean.. it's.. it's nice that renjun can finally take care of his stuff?”

“yeah? you and renjun seem close.”

“you really believed what i said?”

“you lied??”

“no! no. no?”

“okay then, see you tomorrow mark!”

“see you, donghyuck!”

 

 **[donghyuck calls renjun** **\- 20.14]**

“renjun?”

“donghyuck?”

“i'm mad at you because you gave me jungwoo's number instead of mark's after i promised you lunch, you, snake. but i have something more important to ask right now. do you really have something to take care of tomorrow??”

“impressive, you said all of that in one breath.”

“answer me.”

“what? sorry i didn't really listen to what you're saying.”

“oh my god you’re unbelievable.”

“is that a compliment?”

“i asked if you have something to take care tomorrow? like after school?”

“yeah, bringing mark to your soccer team, remember?”

“no, not that. do you even have something to take care at all?”

“what do you mean?? i have succulents but they don't require much care at all.”

“what are you talking about??”

“what are _you_ talking about?? i think we're not on the same page.”

“okay. it's mark. so he said that you're going to introduce him to the soccer team tomorrow.”

“yeah i remember telling you that too like 20 seconds earlier.”

“then i.. i kind of lied.”

“not surprised, go on.”

“i said you couldn't go with him tomorrow because you had to take care of stuff, while in fact, you know, i just want to be the one who introduce him to the team.”

“okay, and?”

“and he said that's nice. he said that it's nice that you could finally take care of your stuff. i was obviously just lying, but hearing his response made me think that maybe you told him before that you actually had stuff to be taken care of?”

“huh?? i don't??”

“really? i know for a fact that you're slow, renjun, so maybe try to remember harder?”

“i know for a fact that you're not any better, donghyuck. and mark and i aren't that close.”

“yeah? weird.”

“indeed. anyway, so, i don't have to bring mark to your soccer team tomorrow, right?”

“if only you're okay with that?”

“are you kidding? i get to go home early! nothing better than that.”

“okay, nice. by the way, our lunch deal is off! good night, renjun!”

“wai—”

_beep_

 

 

* * *

☾∘∙⊱⋅:⋅   **Tʜᴜʀsᴅᴀʏ** ⋅:⋅⊰∙∘☽

 

 **[jungwoo calls mark** **\- 19.** **48]**

“hello?”

“hello? is it mark?”

“yeah. jungwoo? what’s up?”

“do you know the math homework mr. suh gave us for tomorrow? i forgot to write that down.”

“wait a minute... it's on page 142, section a and c.”

“that's all?”

“i think so.”

“okay, thanks a lot!”

“sure. um..”

“you have something in mind?”

“do you have time?”

“i have this math homework but i also have time. and maybe you don't know but i'm good at math, so homework can wait.”

“do you think i didn't notice that? i can see that you're pretty smart, jungwoo.”

“thanks. so what do you want to talk about? donghyuck?”

“see, you're smart.”

“mark, you asked me about him a few times before and you joined the soccer team because of him, so, really, it's not hard to guess that. what's up?”

“do you think it's possible that.. that i like him?”

“what are you talking about? i thought all this time you asked me about him is because you like him?”

“no, wait, did you think like that??”

“was i wrong??”

“yes?? i mean—i don't know. i just thought he would be a fun kid to be around and i wanted to be friends with him, that’s all.”

“really? so you don't like _like_ him?”

“i don't know! that's why i asked.”

“you asked if it's possible for you to like him?”

“yeah i know it sounds crazy and disgusting—”

“whoa, what?”

“you know, guy.. likes another guy.”

“mark, oh, mark..”

“what?”

“a guy _can_ like another guy, it's _not_ disgusting at all. and the way i see it, it's possible for you to like donghyuck.”

“you think so? i feel like.. it's not right.. to have a feeling like this.”

“like what?”

“i feel.. very happy every time he's around. i think? ugh, i don’t know. i feel like my heart is gonna explode whenever i see his smile.. it’s just very pure.. like.. like when you see a baby’s smile? it’s very.. very.. comforting, i guess? yikes. and, you know, today he grabbed my hand for the first time but i felt like he's been doing that for so long that it didn't feel weird at all? in fact, i think i liked it.. ew. he also introduced me to the team like very proudly? he's smiling, almost grinning. i don't understand, he didn't even know if i'm good at soccer, or if i'm good at all as a person? but it felt really nice.. like i can trust my life with him? oh my god i'm so disgusting!! something is wrong with me. jungwoo, i’m so sorry you had to hear all of this.”

“haha if you're my close friend, yeah i would say it's disgusting but only because they know i didn't mean that all.”

“ugh i hate this. i’m not used to this feeling.”

“i think that's a beautiful feeling, mark. and nothing is wrong with that.”

“how are you so sure?”

“because i know that feeling?”

“you.. you.. you are—”

“gay? hahaha! mark, it's funny how you're so afraid to say that.”

“sorry, i’m just.. really not used to this kind of stuff.”

“mark, i think you should give yourself time to actually.. you know, get to know yourself better. and there’s absolutely no need to rush.”

“yeah? i think i really should. i've never talked about stuff like this to anyone before.. so i've never really thought it through.”

“i understand.”

“thanks, jungwoo.”

“it's nothing. hit me up if you need someone to talk to.”

“sure. really, thanks a lot.”

“now, can i start doing my homework?”

“oh, yeah, of course! sorry that i took your time.”

“no big deal. see you tomorrow, mark.”

“see you.”

 

**[donghyuck calls jeno - 20.04]**

“hello?”

“jaemin? what are you doing there?”

“why, can’t i visit my boyfriend’s house?”

“where’s jeno? i need to talk to him.”

“he’s in the bathroom. what’s up? you can talk to me.”

“i mean i prefer to tell you tomorrow morning at school because i can’t read your face through phone calls and out of all people i know you do a variety of expressions so it’s always fun to talk to you in person.”

“first, you know if you tell jeno right now is like telling me too at the same time.”

“well yeah.”

“second, thanks for the compliment but you literally live across the street so why don’t you come here and tell us.”

“isn’t it too late though?”

“is it about mark?”

“it is!! jaemin, can you believe that today we—”

“you literally just said you wouldn’t talk about it over the phone.”

“listen, i—”

“— _it’s donghyuck_. wait, jeno is speaking to me.”

 

“jeno said you can come here, his mom made a bit way too much dinner—”

“i’ll be there in a minute!”

 

 

* * *

☾∘∙⊱⋅:⋅   **Fʀɪᴅᴀʏ** ⋅:⋅⊰∙∘☽

 

**[mark calls donghyuck - 18.12]**

“hello?”

“hello? may i talk to donghyuck?”

“sure, who’s this?”

“i’m-i’m his friend, mark.”

“oh. hello, mark. you’re the new transfer student at his class, aren’t you?”

“oh? yes. how did you know?”

“so you’re the one!”

“excuse me?”

“nothing, it’s just donghyuck has been using this phone a lot to talk about you.”

“uhh he’s been doing that?”

“oops i think i shouldn’t have said that! hold on, i’ll call donghyuck.”

 

“mark?”

“hi donghyuck!”

“hi. you sound a bit too cheerful.. what’s up?”

“i just heard something interesting.”

“yeah?”

“so um your mom said you’ve been talking about me over the phone?”

“my mom what?! _oh god. mom!!!_ ”

“is that true?”

“no, no! no.. i mean.. i don’t know. do you want me to?”

“i think that depends. did you talk bad behind my back? like—”

“i would never!!”

“…okay. no need to yell.”

“sorry, sorry. i just think it’s ridiculous how you’d even think of me like that..”

“how do you think of me then?”

“you.. are you really asking me that?”

“i mean i caught you staring at me a few times already, i just want to know why did you do that?”

“…do we have to talk about it?”

“only if you’re willing to do that? i won’t force you or anything.”

“oh okay then. i’m not prepared to do that now, so can you tell me instead why are you calling?”

“oh, i-i just want to hear your voice, i guess?”

“…shut up, mark.”

“that’s.. that’s not the response i expected.”

“you.. you’re such an asshole i didn’t know you’re that kind of person.”

“wait, what did i do???”

“you think you can play me now that you know i like you??”

“…what?? you like me???”

“you don’t know??”

“wait, what?! for real??”

“yes, mark, i like you. if it’s not clear enough.”

“you just said i’m an asshole though??”

“oh my god i didn’t know you’re this dumb.”

“does-does that mean you don’t like me anymore?”

“oh my god you’re so cute i might say the l word!!”

“donghyuck, i’m genuinely confused.”

“okay, okay. first of all, yes, mark, i like you. and i still like you even though i said you’re dumb. and i’m sorry that i called you asshole earlier, it’s just because i didn’t realize how dense you are.”

“i’m not!”

“ _sure_. and you asked why i’ve been staring at you.. well, now you know why. i like you. and i think you’re great.”

“...am i? you barely know me.”

“why is everyone telling me that?! i know, and honestly i couldn’t care less about that because i know for a fact that you have such a beautiful smile and great personality that it didn’t take you long to make friends with anyone in class.”

“that’s.. that’s—”

“and i think you’re very _very_ cute. i really like how you laugh, mark. it’s probably my new favorite thing. wait, no, maybe i just like your voice in general? i could listen to it all day.”

“…”

“ _shit. i maybe shouldn’t have said that._ ...mark?”

“…yeah? yeah. sorry, i just didn’t know how to respond.”

“no, it’s okay. i’m sorry, i really didn’t mean to creep you out.”

“…”

“…um it’s getting awkward now i think you might need some time to process all of this. and if you’re uncomfortable feel free to pretend this conversation never happened, okay? h-have a nice day mark!”

_beep_

 

**[donghyuck calls jeno - 18.16]**

“jeno!! i think i creeped mark out!!”

“not surprised. so you finally asked him out?”

“didn’t even get to that part but oh my god how do i face him in class now!!”

“it’s friday, at least you have the whole weekend to think about it. now fill me in.”

“is it okay if i go there?”

“of course.”

 

**[mark calls jungwoo – 18.17]**

“jungwoo, i think donghyuck likes me??”

“oh boy. wait a minute, i’ll get jungwoo.”

“oh, sorry, mr. kim!!”

 

“hello?”

“jungwoo, it’s me, mark.”

“oh, what’s up?”

“i think donghyuck likes me??”

“you just realized that?”

“huh?? you already knew??”

“i think almost everyone in class can see that. or at least, you know, assume.”

“really??”

“so, how did you know?”

“uhh i think he kinda confessed to me? urgh i don’t know. i hate myself.”

“mark, relax.”

“okay. so. i kinda don’t really remember how it happened, but he just suddenly said he liked me, and said really nice things and i-i was just not prepared.”

“and?”

“and i kinda stopped talking at all and he thought he creeped me out.”

“did he creep you out?”

“no! no way. i-i was just speechless. that’s all. i was more than happy to know that he likes me..”

“so you’ve given some thoughts about it?”

“well, i guess? i mean, i don’t know. but he’s alright. totally.”

“okay. so what’s your plan?”

“i really don’t know. i immediately called him back when he hung up but it didn’t connect.”

“he probably needs to talk to someone too.”

“yeah.. ugh i’m so stupid at this thing. he’s right, i’m dumb.”

“hey, it’s okay. take your time, he’ll understand.”

“yeah? thanks for listening, jungwoo.”

“glad if i can be any help.”

 

 

* * *

  ☾∘∙⊱⋅:⋅   **Sᴀᴛᴜʀᴅᴀʏ** ⋅:⋅⊰∙∘☽

 

**[donghyuck calls jeno - 14.08]**

“jeno?”

“hi donghyuck.”

“i’m getting really worried that mark hasn’t called me again. should i call him first?”

“and say what?”

“i don’t know i haven’t planned it that far.”

“see? just calm down. he might really need the time. not everyone is.. like us.”

“yeah i guess you’re right.”

“wanna hang out? i’m going out with jaemin in an hour.”

“you really want me to tag along?”

“honestly? no. but you’re in this state and i think you need some distraction and i’m sure jaemin wouldn’t mind.”

“hmm.”

“or you want to talk about it?”

“i don’t know. i just feel like i messed up. i shouldn’t have let my emotions take over. 5 days is way too early for someone to confess.”

“yeah? don’t be so hard on yourself though, you still don’t know if you really mess this up or not..”

“what if i do?”

“hmm i’m ready to dedicate my time to make you feel better? and we can forget about him because who the hell he thinks he is to make you sad?? he clearly doesn’t deserve you.”

“haha, thanks, jen.”

“it’s really cheesy but you know i’m always here for you.”

“yikes. you can say that stuff to jaemin, i’ll pass.”

“i gave you a warning.”

“…right. thanks. really. i’m feeling a bit better.”

“you’re welcome.”

“anyway have fun with jaemin! and tell him i say hi.”

“thanks. sure, i’ll let him know.”

 

**[mark calls donghyuck - 19.26]**

“uh hello? may i speak to donghyuck?”

“is-is this mark?”

“oh, hi! hi, donghyuck.”

“hi mark. what’s up?”

“did you really just ask me a what’s up after what happened yesterday?”

“i know but i really don’t know what else to say… are-are you okay?”

“what did you mean by that?”

“what’s that supposed to mean? i was really just asking if you’re okay with.. with everything. i don’t know. can you stop asking me questions and tell me why you’re calling because i’ve been waiting and now that you’re calling i feel nervous and sick and i can’t stand it.”

“donghyuck, relax. i.. i just want to say.. thank you? thank you for liking me.”

“uh, um.. sure?? you’re welcome? is-is that how a rejection goes?”

“is it? no one had confessed to me before so i don’t know, didn’t have the chance to reject anyone.”

“are you kidding? no one had ever confessed to you?? are people around you blind or what??”

“donghyuck.”

“i take offense at that statement.”

“donghyuck.”

“how—”

“donghyuck!”

“what? sorry, i got carried away.”

“you really are weird, aren’t you?”

“maybe you don’t know but i take that as a compliment.”

“great, because i meant that as a compliment too.”

“thanks.”

“you’re welcome.”

“so… mark, you’re not into guys, i suppose?”

“what?”

“the.. the reason why you rejected me?”

“i’m sorry who rejected who??”

“do i need to repeat saying what i said? do you really have to make things harder for me?”

“no, no, what? can you stop making assumptions? i believe i was in the middle of talking but you cut me, so..”

“oh? you didn’t reject me??”

“i didn’t!! but.. but i don’t know if my answer is any better than a rejection.”

“what do you mean?”

“so.. uh.. when you asked earlier if i’m not into guys.. honestly? i.. i don’t know. i’ve given it some thought but i honestly still don’t know.”

“oh, i see.”

“but i want you to know that i like you too, donghyuck. even though i’m not quite sure if our like is the same? but. yeah. i really like you. you probably don’t know but your existence alone makes me very happy. you.. you can ask jungwoo about that if you don’t believe me.”

“jungwoo knows?”

“i mean, we had talks?”

“i see.”

“so.. are you disappointed?”

“in what? that jungwoo knows?”

“you know, for someone this dumb you have no right to tell anyone that they’re dumb.”

“i’m joking!! i’m not disappointed at all, if you’re concerned with that. i can totally understand that, don’t worry. i’m glad enough that you don’t hate me.”

“why would i hate you??”

“i don't know, i just feel insecure.”

“i have no intention of hating you right now. and.. and thank you, for being so understanding. i promise i’ll let you know once i figure this.. stuff.. out.”

“sure, mark, take as much time as you need.”

“you know you are really sweet? i might figure this out faster.”

“stop saying things like that, my heart is pretty weak.”

“it’s the truth.”

“shut up.”

“for real?”

“no, keep talking.”

“i think so too. you like my voice after all?”

“mmhm.”

“hmm do you have any plan tomorrow?”

“no, wait. mark. are you asking me out?”

“i mean, if it’s okay with you? it’s not like—”

“i know, don’t worry. friends hang out together all the time.”

“so.. is that a yes?”

“yes, of course. i have all the time for you, mark.”

“maybe you can stop saying things like that too, donghyuck, apparently my heart is pretty weak as well.”

“haha, it’s the truth?”

“shut up.”

“i’ll pick you up at 5 tomorrow?”

“how about 1? i want to spend more time getting to know you.”

“again, stop saying things like that!! and that should’ve been my line.”

“so?”

“yes, 1pm it is.”

“okay then. see you tomorrow?”

“see you, mark!!”

 

 

* * *

  ☾∘∙⊱⋅:⋅   **Sᴜɴᴅᴀʏ** ⋅:⋅⊰∙∘☽

 

**[donghyuck calls mark - 21.53]**

“hello?”

“oh, hi donghyuck. i see you made it home safe.”

“yeah. i.. also want to say that you’re the first person to tell me to do that.”

“do what?”

“call you once i get home?”

“oh. is that weird?”

“i don’t know, but i feel special?”

“ _you_ are special.”

“you’re lucky that we’re talking over the phone.”

“or what?”

“trust me you don’t want to know.”

“haha really?”

“anyway! i had a lot of fun today, mark. thank you.”

“no, thank _you_. i haven’t had this much fun since i moved out, so, really, thank you.”

“my pleasure. call me anytime you want to have fun?”

“sure.”

“wait, i mean that too, but more like.. call me anytime? really.”

“haha, sure, donghyuck. you can call me anytime too.”

“really? you might regret telling me that.”

“yeah? i won’t.”

“how do you know?”

“because it’s you? and i really like your voice too, if you maybe haven't noticed.”

“…it’s getting late. see you tomorrow at school?”

“did you just ignore me??”

“because i didn’t know how to react?? you make me crazy please let me live.”

“haha cute. see you tomorrow, donghyuckie!”

“ _donghyuckie?? oh my god._ see you, mark!!”

 

**[donghyuck calls jeno - 22.14]**

“jeno?”

“isn't it too late to call, donghyuck?”

“oh, sorry mrs. lee! it's kind of emergency?”

“really?”

“yeah, life and death matters.”

“i hope you're joking with that? wait, i'll get jeno.”

 

“what, are you dying?”

“maybe?? i think my heart is doing weird things!!”

“explain.”

“so i went out with mark tod—”

“you went out with mark??! what happened with you-crept-him-out story??”

“oh yeah sorry i forgot to tell you yesterday. anyway, it's not went out _went out_ , we just hung out together, as friends?”

“so he rejected you?”

“no!! no? i don't know. but i think no? he said no though.”

“okay, that is weird. don't you think he's playing with you?”

“no!! it's not like that. he's too dumb to do that anyway.”

“...yeah?”

“anyway!! i'll tell you the details tomorrow. i'm calling you just to say that my heart has been really weird since yesterday so if i die please tell mark that i do really love him, okay?”

“yikes.”

“jeno!!”

“alright, alright!! but you won't die just because you're in love, dumbass.”

“thanks i know i can rely on you.”

“good night, donghyuck.”

“night, jen!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mark really likes donghyuck's voice, in fact, the first time he called donghyuck he really just wanted to hear donghyuck's voice! just like the second time.
> 
> it's longer than i intended so thank u for reading until the end!! <3


End file.
